


Halawai

by FrozenMetalFire



Series: Lilo and Stitch meet 5-0 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMetalFire/pseuds/FrozenMetalFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-0 are called out to a hostage situation. Little do they know that a certain owner of a blue alien is there also. Plenty of tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you are waiting on me to update my other stories but Netflix put Hawaii 5-0 up and I've gotten addicted. Then I started wondering what would happen if 5-0 ever met Lilo and Stitch and then this happened.

Steve and Danny pull up to the daycare surrounded by SWAT. They had just gotten a call that armed gunmen had taken over the daycare and where attempting to hold several of the children as hostages. The day care was one popular with the tourist who wanted to go see parts of the island where taking a young child would not be a good idea. Chin and Kono where already there standing next to the head of SWAT.

“What’s the situation?” asked Steve gruffly already Danny look around the area worriedly.

“We have confirmed at least 20 children and five adults held captive inside. We are waiting on the negotiator to get here but it seems that some high profile parents left their kids here for the day while looking worriedly at the daycare.

“Lilo!” shouts a girl as she pushed the officer trying to hold her back forward as she shot forward to have Steve grab her around the middle and nearly get kicked in the nuts because of it.

“Ma’am, you need to calm down I promise you that your child will be fine,” said Danny as Steve continued to grapple with her before she suddenly went limp.

“You don’t understand it’s my sister in there. I put her in the daycare so I could go for a job interview. She’s just a little girl,” said the woman crying looking defeated.

“I promise…uhm,” started Steve letting her go to stand on her own two feet and moving to face her.

“It’s Nani Peleki, my sister Lilo is there,” said Nani looking like a mess.

“I promise you Nani that we will get Lilo and everyone else out safely,” said Steve as suddenly there is movement in the bushes and a strange blue animal comes out, with a small girl following him. 

Nani moves to go towards them but Danny stops her. It’s not until the little girl spots them that she takes off running towards them. Once the little girl is in the safety zone, Danny lets her go to embrace the little girl crying as she checks her out. The weird blue animal is also swept into the hug as he gets close, Nani’s tears falling on top of the little girls head.

“Oh thank god Lilo, I thought I had lost you,” said Nani loud enough for everyone to hear drawing several more officers over.

“I don’t have to go back do I? Strange men ran in pointing guns and shouting. One of them hit one of the ladies so hard that she’s still asleep. When I asked them a question he hit me,” said Lilo rubbing the mark on her cheek that was slowly turning into a bruise.

“Of course not Lilo. We will be headed back home soon enough,” said Nani Letting the dog go and standing up holding Lilo close as Danny and Steve approached.

“Nani, I know this is really soon but we need to talk to Lilo about what is going on inside and how exactly she got out,” said Danny seriously as the hearded the small family over to where Kono and Chin where waiting.

“Stitch did it,” said Lilo pointing to the small blue animal who was sitting directly at Nani’s feet.

“Thank goodness the dog didn’t listen to me today,” said Nani faintly drawling Kono look of surprise.

“That’s a dog?” asked Chin more than a little skeptical. 

“Yep I got him three months ago from Aloha Animal Rescue on the island of Kauai. His former owner tried to take him but I told her that would be stealing and she wasn’t allowed to break up our ohana,” said Lilo seriously making Nani just hug her tighter.

“So how did Stitch get you out?” asked Chin as Stitch rolled over and showed his stomach for a second before going on alert.

“It was after the man hit me, I fell to the ground and he walked away. When I looked up Stitch was at the door waiting for me. I raced over and followed him outside. If you guys wanted to, I bet Stitch could show you guys the way inside,” said Lilo as a rookie officer finally showed up with an ice pack for her.

“Lilo none of us are as small as you, so I doubt we could even if Stitch did show us,” said Steve carefully not wanting to upset the girl as Nani tried to shake her head at him.

“He’s Stitch he can do anything. Plus I walked out a door, it’s not like I crawled through an air vent or anything,” said Lilo looking at Steve as if he’d grown another head.

“Ok, how about this, If you think it’s possible, ask Stitch to show us how to get in. We’ll leave Kono out here with you two,” said Danny noticing the look of fear that went across Lilo’s face.

“Stitch, what do you think?” asked Nani knowing what the answer was as Stitch nodded his head and then started to move forward.

“Wait,” said the three male officers as they followed Stitch.

“He’ll be ok right Nani?” asked Lilo tears in her eyes as Nani quietly shushed her and held her close.

“I promise the three of them won’t let anything happen to Stitch,” said Kono as calmly as she could noticing Nani’s thankful look.

“That he will Lilo,” said Nani holding the girl close.

“So Lilo do you like to surf?” asked Kono trying to take the little girl’s mind off what was happening.

“Yep I do! Nani takes me a lot of the time because her boyfriend David’s there too,” said Lilo smiling a bit.

“David?” asked Kono looking at Lilo noticing Nani’s eye roll.

“David Kawena, He’s an awesome surfer, he’s trying to go pro,” said Lilo proudly as there is suddenly a loud bang that makes her jump and Nani hold her tighter.

“I think I’ve heard of him. I use to be a pro surfer but my knee blew out so I became a cop,” said Kono as 

“That must suck, I’m sorry,” said Lilo hanging her head until she saw Stitch running towards her from the building.

Nani put her sister down knowing that if Stitch was running like that everything was ok, and her sister would be fine. Watching the two hug as the ran into each other brought a tear to her eye. It had been a big risk to take the two of them with her to the job interview but with how full the house had been she wanted to just have a sister’s weekend plus stitch. She had no clue that it would evolve into such a mess but Lilo was mostly unhurt and that was what mattered. She knew that Lilo would have new nightmares but she had learned how to help her little sister deal with the, the idiot therapist be damned.

“Nani,” said a low voice making Nani turn around in surprise.

“Mr. Bubbles, I didn’t know you were on the big island,” said Nani slightly nervous as the man took off his glasses and observed Lilo.

“I was called up for a court case. I heard on the news and remembered you talking about having Lilo stay at the day care while you were doing your job interview,”   
said Mr. Bubbles slowly.

“Excuse me sir but this area is for parents and guardians only,” said Danny walking up not liking the look of the man.

“Cobra Bubbles, Child Protective Services. I am Lilo Peleki’s Case worker. When I heard what was going on I came to check in on her,” said Mr. Bubbles as Lilo noticed him for the first time.

“Mr. Bubbles! I thought we were not going to see you until Thursday,” Said Lilo walking up to them with Stitch by her side.

“I heard what was happening and wanted to check on you Lilo,” said Mr. Bubbles noticing the other members of 5-0 standing around them.

“I’m ok, Stitch saved me again,” said Lilo hugging Stitch tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and a look at Lilo's life before Stitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialog rich chapter. I'm somewhat not happy about it but it is what it is.

“I still want to know what happen to that last kidnapper!” said Danny tossing his hands up in the air while he watched Grace and Lilo build a sand castle on Steve’s private beach.

“The man doesn’t even know what happened to him Danny,” said Chin as Nani and Kono walked up to him.

“I find it hard to believe that a grown man that was hogtied by his shoe laces, gagged by his own sock, and his left shoe missing would not know how it happened to him,” said Danny waving his hands again as Nani and Kono walked up.

“It really was nice of Steve to invite us out here,” said Nani keeping a careful eye on Lilo.

“Well it was thanks to Stitch and Lilo we were able to get the hostage situation taken care of so quickly,” said Chin smiling at Nani as Steve came outside the house finally with the steaks he was planning on grilling.

“Still, steak isn’t cheap,” said Nani looking worried.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Super SEAL can afford it. Plus this way you can also celebrate getting your job too,” said Danny trying to put the younger girl at ease.

“Let’s just hope it won’t be a vampire manager again,” said Nani finally sitting down on one of the chairs.

“This I have to hear,” said Chin sitting down next to her.

“It was the week Lilo got Stitch, an accident happened at the Luau, and I got blamed and fired. Lilo cares so much and I didn’t want her to think it was her fault so I told her my manager was a vampire and I quit because I refused to become one of his minions. She just said she knew it and went along with it,” said Nani as both Grace and Lilo giggled when Stitch destroyed part of their sand castle acting like Godzilla. 

“Have you tried taking her to a therapist about that?” asked Danny smiling as the two girls ran into the surf where Stitch wouldn’t follow them.

“I’m never doing that again,” said Nani as Steve walked up to them as he let the steaks start cooking on the grill.

“What do you mean, sometimes a therapist can be quite helpful, I would think it would in Lilo’s case,” said Steve a little perplexed.

“Our parents died in a car crash, during some really bad weather, Lilo was in the car with them. It was shortly after their funeral and Child Protective Services was doing it’s hardest to force me to give up custody of Lilo because I was barely 18 myself. Lilo was depressed and nothing seemed to help. Finally her former Case worker suggested that I take Lilo to go see this big hotshot therapist here on the big island,” said Nani grimacing at the memory.

“I’m guessing that was a very bad idea,” said Danny noticing how Nani looked.

“That is an understatement. I don’t know what he said to her in that first appointment but by the time I was finally allowed into the office, Lilo had shredded two of his books and was screaming her head off. I picked her up and headed home that night. She refused to let go of me or let me out of her sight. The next day, I ran into one of my father’s old friends who use to be a therapist but retired and moved out to Kauai. He said that I needed to show Lilo that it was okay, and that I wouldn’t leave her. It was during that conversation that Lilo found a disposable camera on the ground and started taking random pictures of things. We made a pact that Lilo would have to do one thing away from me a day and I would keep getting her photo’s developed and new cameras to use,” said Nani not noticing both Danny and Steve’s expressions.

“Is that man still in business?” asked Danny carefully making eye contact with Chin, if the man was he wouldn’t be for long.

“No, from what I heard, it was shortly after Lilo got Stitch, he was found to be a complete fraud and Lilo’s first Case Worker was in on it. She goes to see dad’s friend on Wednesdays, once a week, and talk about photography,” said Nani smiling as Lilo and Grace came running up.

“Nani, can Grace come visit? She’s never heard of Pudge!” exclaimed Lilo as Stitch ran up beside them.

“Who is Pudge?” asked Danny looking confused.

“He’s the fish that controls the weather. I feed him a peanut butter sandwich every Thursday so the weather stays nice,” said Lilo breaking 5-0’s heart.

“Yep you do,” said Nani glad that she didn’t have to stop the other adults from saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help allowing for some of Stitch's destructive tendencies to come through. I also wanted to touch on maybe why Lilo had a camera and what she did about her first therapist. I also couldn't help but add the bit about Pudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Nani tried to nail Steve in the balls. As a younger sister I can vouch that my older sister would of done the same thing. The second chapter will be covering how they got the bad guys and the teams general reaction to Lilo and Stitch.


End file.
